spring_breakersfandomcom-20200214-history
Candy
Candy is one of four main characters from the 2013 movie "Spring Breakers."thumb|link=File:Tumblr_mhgi4pnh2g1qee9ito1_r1_500.png Candy is a wild party animal who experiments with both drugs and her sexuality; like the other three girls, Candy is fed up with the every day dullness of her hometown, and after realizing that they haven't enough money to travel and stay in Florida for a holiday, three of the girls (including Candy) take drastic measures to perform their dream. Candy, Brit and Cotty drive down to a fast food restaurant - whilst Cotty acts as a getaway driver, Candy and Brit put on masks and enter the restaurant with toy guns and a hammer and threaten the lives of everyone in exchange for money; they get away successfully and travel to Florida. Candy stays to the end with Brit , and enters a sexual relationship with both Alien and Brit . She also participates in the murders of Big Arch and his men - when Alien is killed, Candy and Brit kiss him and leave Florida in Arch's Lamborghini. Candy is portrayed by actress Vanessa Hudgens. Appearance Candy is the smallest girl in the group at 5'3 with olive toned skin and dark brown eyes. Her hair is naturally dark, shown by her roots, but dyed blonde. Like all of the other girls, she is slender and beautiful. In the film, she wears a hot pink bikini, however in the promo photos and posters, she wears a green bikini top with purple shorts. She has a tattoo of a butterfly on her neck and half of an ohm on each side of her hand, creating the full symbol when placed together. Her nails are painted in alternate colours; a purpley-pink and blue. Personality Candy is the most childish, ( she watches My Little Pony) immature and most reckless out of all the girls and she's the main reason why they get arrested whilst in Florida. She is sociopathic in many ways; she robs a diner with no remorse, she seemed to enjoy intimidating people. However, toward the end of the film she, along with Brit, call their mothers and tell them that they want to become better people and change their ways. Gallery Tumblr mhgi4pnh2g1qee9ito1 r1 500.png Vanessa-hudgens-umbrella-3198-8.jpg|Vanessa Hudgens who plays Candy Candy portal.jpg|Candy's poster Images (13).jpg|Vanessa at the movie premiere. 33567.jpg|Brit and Candy 022~64.jpg|Faith and Candy in one of the promo photos 013~101.jpg|Faith and Candy in another promo photo spring_breakers_ver18.jpg|Alternate poster Spring-Breakers-009.png|A promo photo featuring Candy, Faith and Brit Spring-Breakers-449.jpg|Another promo photo featuring all four girls spring-breakers-picture07.jpg|Candy Spring-breakers-spring-breakers-33892044-500-495.jpg|Candy and Brit spring-breakers-vanessa-hudgens-rachel-korine.jpg|Candy and Cotty vanessa_hudgens_spring_breakers_png_by_flawlessduck-d5w577r.png|Vanessa Hudgens as Candy vh___candy_by_lovevanessahudgens-d5wau8f.png 02772.png|Candy renacting the robbery Spring-breakers-spring-breakers-33892052-500-450.jpg|Candy with Cotty and Brit 03239.png|Candy on spring break 03357.png|Candy with the other girls in the police station springbreakers-0397.jpg springbreakers-0400.jpg springbreakers-3989.jpg springbreakers-4167.jpg springbreakers-4212.jpg|Candy and Brit 968full-spring-breakers-screenshot.jpg image45_28229.png Trivia *Candy is portrayed by Vanessa Hudgens. *Vanessa Hudgens previously portrayed Gabriella Montez in all three High School Musical Films, Blondie in Sucker Punch (which can be seen as the closest character she has previously portrayed that is close to Candy), Cindy Paulson in Frozen Ground, Apple Bailey in Gimme Shelter and Lindy Taylor in Beastly. *Candy's line about hating school is somewhat ironic. As Vanessa's first major role was Gabriella Montez, a girl smart enough to recieve early placement in Stanford, in the Disney film series High School Musical and she also portrayed Lindy Taylor, a scholarship student, in the film Beastly. *She has been friends with Faith, Brit and Cotty since kindergarden. *She regularly takes drugs, which consists mostly of Cocaine and weed. *She, along with Brit, are the ones who actually rob the fast food restaurant. *She only gets into contact with her mother at the end of the movie and states that she wants to change her ways. *Along with Brit, she murders Big Arch and his men. *She was in a brief sexual relationship with both Alien and Brit, proving her experimentation of her sexuality. *Candy's butterfly tattoo is Hudgens' real tattoo. *According to the directors commentary, neither she nor Brit were particularly upset when Cotty left. *According to the directors commentary, the line "seeing this money makes my pussy wet" is a reference to the line from He-Man "seeing this money makes my dick hard" and was an improvised. *Hudgens wore a blonde wig during filming. Quotes *"We're the only ones still here on spring break." *"Spring break forever b****!" *"Seeing this money makes my pussy wet." Category:Characters